The present invention relates to a movable roof panel or opening and closing an opening in the roof of an automobile. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drainage structure that discharged water from a space between the panel and a weather strip.
As shown in FIG. 2, an opening is formed in a roof 2 of an automobile. A movable roof panel, or a sliding roof panel 1, closes the opening. A weather strip 5 is attached to the periphery of the sliding panel 1. The weather strip 5 prevents air and water from passing through a space between the sliding panel 1 and the edge of the opening when the automobile is running.
As shown in FIG. 3, the sliding panel 1 includes a transparent window 13 and a frame 3. The weather strip 5 is fitted between the frame 3 and the window 13. A groove 14 is formed in the weather strip 5.
When the transparent panel 13 is made of synthetic resin, the thermal expansion coefficient of the window 13 differs greatly from that of the metal frame 3. Therefore, the window 13 is expanded and deformed by heat. To permit the thermal deformation of the window 13, a clearance 14a is formed between the window 13 and the weather strip 5.
However, this weakens the seal between the weather strip 5 and the window 13. Water sometimes enters the clearance 14a between the weather strip 5 and the window 13. To drain water from the clearance 14a, a drainpipe 15 is formed in the weather strip 5. The drainpipe 15 is connected to the clearance 14a and extends downward. The drainpipe 15 drains water from the clearance 14a to a trough 12.
A space 8 is formed along the entire periphery of the weather strip 5 to obtain the appropriate elasticity. An air hole (not shown) for releasing air in the space 8 is formed at a certain location on the weather strip 5.
If the cross-sectional shape of the weather strip 5 were entirely uniform, the entire weather strip 5 could be fully formed by extrusion. However, in the prior art, the drainpipe is independently formed and is then attached to the extrusion portion of the weather strip 5. Accordingly, another mold for making the drainpipe 15 is necessary. Also, the frame 3 includes a through hole such that the drainpipe extends downward. Therefore, the manufacture and assembly of the product shown in FIG. 3 is complicated.
As shown in FIG. 3, the drainpipe 15 projects from an inner part of the weather strip 5, in other words, from a location located inward from the edge of the opening. Therefore, the trough 12 must extend inward from the edge of the opening. This narrows the opening. Also, when the sliding panel 1 is opened, the sliding panel 1 is moved downward first and is then inclined and moved rearward. Then, the sliding panel 1 is accommodated between a ceiling panel and the roof 2. When the sliding panel 1 is moved downward, the weather strip 5 is pushed upward by the friction between the panel 13 and the weather strip 5, which is may detach the weather strip 5 from the frame 3.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a movable roof that is easily installed and has a drain structure maximizing the actual opening of the roof the vehicle.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a weather strip to be attached to the periphery of a plate and a frame. The weather strip includes a hollow space, a first groove for engaging the plate, a through hole connecting the first groove to the hollow space, and a drain hole extending downward from the hollow space.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.